No Matter Which Way You Go
by imsohoodrr
Summary: Bottling up your feelings isn't good for anyone. Set pre-Holy Land Disaster...as I call it. Mostly Will/Djaq, but there's more to the story than that.
1. Dreams Just Aren't Enough

Disclaimer: I own nothing...nothing at all...except a desire to see the BBC redo the last episode...

Alright, I used to write fan fiction for a few different things, years ago, but I stopped. As I was horribly disappointed with the ending to the last season, and I have millions of ideas running around my head, I decided to just write them out.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Will POV

He wondered a lot about love. How It was created, what decided who you loved, even if they were your polar opposite.

He wondered about this emotion that had so altered his world in the last few months. That had made him change his entire purpose in life.

He'd never felt anything even close to this. To keep it bottled up was driving him mad. To joke with her, fight beside her, sleep beside her, and say nothing, was pure torture.

He felt like he'd been struck by lightning every time she turned her eyes towards him. In this uncertain land, where he could be killed should he ever show his face outside the forest, she was his greatest danger. She paralyzed him, and should anyone try to harm her, he would fight to this dying breath to save her.

He was an outlaw, a warrior, feared by many, respected by many more. And yet, he could not even breathe a word of how he felt to the woman he loved.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Djaq POV

She dreamed of him often, and woke to watch him peacefully sleeping in the bunk across from her. Her comfort. As long as he was close by, she feared nothing.

Every time he said her name, it sent shivers down her spine. Even when she saw him for the first time, it was like a magnet, drawing her eyes to him.

Yet, only her eyes bespoke what she felt in hear, because her lips could not. What could she possibly offer him? She dressed and lived like a man, fought beside him. There was precious little time to be a girl. It was too dangerous.

But she could withstand this agony, forever, just to be near him, hear his voice, watch him sleep. Just to know that even in this land of lies and deception, Will Scarlet was still true to his word.

Read & Review Please? I'm planning on turning this into a multi-chapter.


	2. You Don't Know How You've Betrayed Me

Djaq pulled her blanket tighter about herself and stared into the fire. Everyone was beginning to nod off, it had been a very long day. Will was the only one just as awake as her, however, he was sitting farther off, staring into the forest, no doubt thinking about his father's death, and what would become of Luke in Scarborough. It had been several weeks, but Will was still tormented nightly with dreams of his father's death, and in some of them, that of his brother.

And, as sure she often did herself, she knew he was thinking about Allan's betrayal. Allan had been like a brother to Will, the two had been inseparable. Will felt he should have sensed that Allan would betray them, but at the same time, felt the bond between them was too strong for Allan to do such a thing.

Djaq stood up slowly and made her way over to Will, planting herself at his side.

Will looked at her, and half smiled, then looked back out at the forest.

"What are you thinking about?" Djaq gazed at him steadily.

"Oh, a little bit of this, and a little bit of that. Don't get much time to just think these days, do we?"

Djaq chuckled. "No, you are right, we don't. There is always something happening, that we just have to be in the thick of."

"There are some things I always think about, no matter what I do, though." Will finally returned her gaze. Djaq felt a flutter in her stomach, and the quickening of her heartbeat.

"Like what?" She breathed, more than said, in her anticipation.

"Like, my father and Luke, like Allan, like what's to become of England. Like..." He began to lean towards her.

"OUCH!!!"

The sudden shout set the two of them upright. They jumped to their feet and turned back to the fire.

The rest of the gang was wide awake now, as well, and they all began to laugh as they watched Much dancing around, shaking his hands.

"Stop laughing! I've burned myself, trying to build up the fire so you lot can be warmer!"

Djaq tried to stifle her laughter as she walked towards him, grabbing an arm to take a look at his injuries.

"Nothing too serious, Much. I think you will live. I'll get you some salve to put on it."

Covering her mouth to hide her laughter, she went over to her bunk to get the bottle. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Will, still laughing, but with his eyes on her.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

The next morning, Much was feeling better, and the gang set about their usual daily business of helping the poor.

There was a local midwife who Djaq helped out with herbs and such for difficult labors. Today she was going to replenish the woman's stock.

Will had accompanied her, but they had walked in silence, looking for any sign that Allan was leading the Sheriff and Gisbourne to the camp.

Djaq wanted so badly to bring up the stunted conversation from the night before, but was terrified that she had misconstrued the meaning of him leaning towards her during that last bit. What if he wasn't going to say he thought about her at all? What if there was a girl in his past who he could no longer see? What if he was going to joke and say he thought about Allan, as the two had been teased often because of their closeness.

Will, for his part, made no sign that he remembered anything but Much burning himself.

As they neared the midwife's house, Will pulled her sleeve.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to go to the market, see what I can get for some of the things Allan left behind." He motioned to the sack he had carried over his shoulder. "Meet me there?"

Djaq nodded and then knocked on the midwife's door.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Djaq had just finished up with the midwife and was on her way to the market when she heard a voice calling her name.

Stopping, she spun in place, trying to see who it could possibly have been, but everyone appeared to be going about their business, not paying her any attention.

"Djaq!"

She turned back and suddenly was grasped by her arm and yanked into an alleyway.

"Shush!" A hand came up to silence her when she opened her mouth to protest. "It's me!"

Djaq snarled and shoved her captor away.

"Well, that's a comfort coming from you!" She glared at Allan. "What do you want?"

"Look, I saw Will, and I thought better of talking to him, but I knew you'd be nearby. Listen, I know what I did was wrong, and it started off for all the wrong reasons, but it was hard for me, you have to believe me! The promise of money? Some place warm to stay? I've never had that in my life!"

"But you had us! You had your friends!" Djaq spat out, bitterly. "And you just fed us to the wolves, like we were nothing!"

"I know that's what it looked like, but I never let them get their hands on you, any of you, did I? I realized after you lot found out about me that I wanted to stay, but it was too late. I never gave Gisbourne any information that could lead him to you! If anything, I've been leading him away, and getting information for you guys to use!"

"And that's supposed to redeem you? That you started out meaning to let us all be captured and killed, for a few gold coins? Oh, but suddenly you grow a heart? Why should I believe anything you say?"

Allan sighed. "Look, I don't have time for this heart-to-heart right now, love. Gisbourne's expecting me back. I just need you lot to know that I'm trying to keep you safe. I won't let anything happen to them."

Djaq shook her head and turned to walk away. "Unbelievable, that's what you are. Bloody unbelievable. Just stay away from us."

Allan grabbed her arm to stop her. She stopped, but didn't turn back to face him. "I especially won't let them touch you, sweetheart."

Djaq's eyes grew wide. "What...do you mean? Allan?"

Allan was gone.

Djaq turned and ran for the market.

"What's the matter?" Will asked when she caught up to him, flushed and breathing heavily from running.

"Nothing. I was afraid you'd left because I took so long."

"I wouldn't leave you."

Djaq smiled as they set back out towards the forest.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Allan watched his two former best friends as they left the marketplace, a pang of jealousy striking him to the core. Although they didn't touch or speak, he could see the affection between them.

Was this another of the prices he would have to pay for his actions?

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Read and Review?


	3. Say What You Really Feel

Djaq waited to make sure Will was preoccupied with helping Much skin the rabbits for dinner before she pulled Robin aside.

The two walked to the edge of the camp, and Djaq looked carefully to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"You all right, Djaq?" Robin had noticed the worry on her face when she and Will and returned to the camp.

"I've seen Allan. He pulled me into an alleyway by the midwife's house."

"Did he hurt you?" Robin, alarmed, began to look Djaq over for signs of abuse.

"No! He gave me a message for the gang, but I thought I should give it to just you, first."

"Oh, he has a message, has he! What, we can buy back his loyalties with a few more gold coins than what Gisbourne pays?"

"No, he said he knows he has done wrong, and that he feels badly, but knows it's too late."

"I'll say." Robin snorted.

"He also said that he hasn't told them where we are, and that he plans to store up information for us to use. He wanted to make sure we knew that he would never let harm come to us."

"Yeah, well, actions speak louder than words, and in his case, his actions so far have gone against him." Robin sighed. "The man's been a sneak and a liar from the moment I met him. I just never thought he would use it against the gang. Now, no matter how badly I want to I just can't trust him."

He clapped a hand down on Djaq's shoulder.

"Thank you for coming to me first, Djaq. I'll need to mull this over before I tell the rest."

Robin turned and made back for the fire. Djaq stayed put.

"_I especially won't let them touch you, sweetheart."_

She could not lie to herself and say that she had not ever felt more than a friendly affection for Allan, but she had soon realized how much of a flirt the man was. Besides, she had always found Will Scarlet a better match for her tastes, strong and silent, not wiley and brazen. But for him to so candidly admit that he cared for her? That set her mind reeling. Allan had always been the type to make it look like he cared only for himself.

And now, she had gotten a confession from one, when she had wanted it from the other.

Djaq sat silently, thinking about this debacle for quite some time. A crunch of leaves startled her from her thoughs and she jumped to her feet.

"I'm sorry, Djaq, I didn't mean to scare you." Will apologized.

"It's all right, I should not have been so lost in my thoughts." She smiled.

"Ah, then it is my turn to ask what you are thinking about." Will smiled coyly.

He remembered.

"Oh, lots of things."

"Such as...?" Will took a step closer to her.

"Such as..." Djaq fidgeted nervously, wanting to tell him how she felt, but still not wanting to put herself on the spot.

"DINNER!!! NOW OR NEVER!!! LET'S GO!!!" Much had run up behind them. "How long does it take to fetch someone for dinner, Will, honestly?"

The two younger members of the gang laughed and turned to follow Much back to the fire.

Djaq breathed a sigh of relief.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

After dinner, Robin told the men, and the lady, to stay seated.

"Djaq's had some news from the traitor today."

They all turned to look at her, but she felt Will's confused stare the most.

"Allan yanked her into an alleyway with a message for us. Seems he's had a change of heart. Feels badly for what he's done and wants to rectify things by being an inside man, as it were."

"I don't think so." Little John growled.

"That's what I thought when Djaq was telling me, but then I thought about it. It could be quite useful to have him there, along with Marian. There's only so much they'll tell a woman. If he wants it badly enough, he'll tell us everything. And to be on the safe side, we give him nothing in return."

Much shook his head. "I don't know, Master. He's a tricky one, he is, who knows what he could have planned?"

"We don't. But it's a risk we may have to take. This has been drawn out too long as it is. We need more of a direct line to information. If Allan wants back into our good graces so badly, he'll be that line. He's privy to all kinds of things, being Gisbourne's right hand man. Plots that even we don't know about."

He looked around at the gang. "He's not back in, it'll be a long time before he earns enough trust for that, but he can still be useful. All in favor, say aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Will?" Robin looked at the silent carpenter.

"Aye." Will snarled as he stood and left the campsite.

Robin stood to follow, but Djaq grabbed his arm.

"No, I'll go. I fear this has to do with me."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

She found Will by the river, staring silently into the water, brooding.

"Will..."

"Why didn't you tell me that you saw him?" He asked, without looking at her.

"Because, I felt that Robin should know first, because of what Allan asked. I didn't want to spread it around."

"Why did you run back to the marketplace, if you had no intention of telling me?"

"I don't know."

"He told you how he feels, didn't he? He's always had feelings for you."

"No, he didn't tell me, but he may have implied something to do with them. Will, why does that bother you so much?"

"It doesn't."

"It does, or else, what you would be complaining about is that your best mate showed his face to someone else."

"It doesn't matter, not if he's told you how he feels."

"What doesn't matter? What are you going on about?" Djaq's eyes teared up in frustration. Except for when his father died, Will had never shown this much hostility to any of the gang, especially not her. If he was trying to tell her he had feelings for her, and the business with Allan was making him jealous, she wished he'd just spit it out already.

"Nevermind, Djaq. Just go get some sleep."

"No, I'm not going back until you tell me what your problem is."

"MY PROBLEM IS YOU!"

"Oh, well then..." Djaq turned and marched off back towards the camp.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Will ran to catch her. "I didn't mean you're my problem in a bad way."

"Since when are problems ever good, Will Scarlett?" Djaq kept her face turned away so that he would not see her tears.

"Since you became mine. I'm sorry, Djaq. I shouldn't have been so angry back there. The truth is, when you sat beside me last night, and asked what I was thinking about, it was you. I always think about you, and I've been working up the courage for ages to tell you. But, I've always known about Allan's feelings for you. I knew as soon as Robin told us you'd seen him, and thought about how you came running to the market, that he told you something. And rare is the woman who can resist Allan A'Dale."

"Then today is your lucky day, because you have found one."

Will smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. She softly reciprocated, then pulled away.

"I think it would be wise for now to let this wait. Things are too tense right now. Let us see how things with the Sheriff and Gisbourne play out. We could end before we begin."

"I understand."

The two walked together arm in arm back to camp, stepping away from each other when they reached the light of the campfire.

Read & Review?


	4. Wish I Could Save You And Myself

Thank you so muich to my lovely reviewers! Your positive responses really helps me write! Here's something to tide you over until I get the next chapter rolling.

Allan POV

She tormented him. When he made the decision to switch sides, it had been her face that he had seen in his dreams, glaring at him accusingly.

Her voice was always in his head. That beautiful voice. Scolding him, telling him how wrong he was for what he had done to her, to them all.

He woke up from nightmares, and paced around the castle for hours, half expecting her to jump out of every darkened corner and slit his throat. He deserved no better.

But he always hoped one night, he would find her there, and she would tell him that it was ok, and that she forgave him, and that she would stay with him.

And then in the morning, he would wake up to Gisbourne and the Sheriff. Not quite the same thing.

He would never admit it to anyone, but some nights, lying alone in his bed, he would cry as he thought about the gang, about Will, about Djaq.

How he had betrayed the only family he'd had since his brother had died.

If he stayed in the castle, there was a chance once Prince John took power, that he would get a title and lands, but an equal chance that he'd be cast out into the streets again, alone.

If he had stayed with Robin, he would have had his friends no matter what the outcome.

Oh what a difference a piece of gold makes.


	5. Wait A Minute

The next morning, Djaq and Robin set off early for town to try and meet Allan. If anything, they were going to sneak into the castle. However, Djaq had a feeling that Allan would find them long before they had to resort to that plan. She knew that he knew that she would have gone right to Robin and Robin would want to talk to him right away.

As they walked along the path, Djaq was silent as Robin chattered away about his new plans for getting to King Richard, taking out the Sheriff, and finally marrying Marian. She did her best to hide the smile that kept creeping across her face as she thought of the night before, but Robin, as usual, was far too perceptive.

"What's on your mind, Djaq?" He playfully nudged her.

"Nothing, I am just enjoying your ideas."

"Ah, Djaq, as a leader, I know when I am only being tolerated. There are some other things on your mind, or may I say, someone else?"

"I do not know who you could be thinking of! I am listening to you! I heard everything that you said!"

"Then tell me, what did I say?" Robin smirked.

"You said...you said...that...uh...oh, Robin, that's not fair!" Djaq cried, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Oh, you should have just ignored me!"

"I can't do that,Djaq. You don't think you and Will were totally inconspicuous last night, do you?"

Djaq gasped and covered her reddening face with her hands. "Robin!"

Robin laughed and threw an arm around Djaq's shoulders. "It's all right, Djaq, I had a hunch for some time that there was more between you two. At least now we know that Much was right about that honey euphemism."

"What honey euphemism?"

"Ah, Much thinks that yours and Will's honey trips were more than just collecting honey. Especially since it took the two of you, and we haven't had any honey in quite some time."

"Oh, no, no! We only got carried away with talking! There was never anything...you know...like that..."

"Yes, but there is more to love than...that. I should know, shouldn't I?"

Djaq nodded in agreement, knowing that Robin was alluding to his strange romance with Marian. The two were desparately in love with each other, but played a silly song and dance with each other constantly.

"It is just, Will and I, we know that now is not a good time for this. There is just too much happening. What if we start something, only to end moments later? There is just too much uncertainty in this life."

"I understand, and your secret is safe with me."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Once in the town, Djaq and Robin threw up their hoods and moved slowly, waiting for Allan to come to them. They walked for a short while, speaking to the poor, garnering any information they could. Djaq could not help but feel a flutter of apprehension at seeing Allan. Things had been so different yesterday when she spoke to him.

She felt a bit guilty that he had basically poured his heart out to her yesterday, in typical Allan fashion, and she had chosen a place beside his best mate and rival for her affections. But if Robin said nothing, he wouldn't have to know. She was worried that if Allan knew about her and Will, his recently grown heart would wither away again. She wanted to hope that Allan's allegiance to the gang meant more, but she knew that he would need something to anchor it, and that appeared to be her.

After about an hour, Robin sighed. "I don't think today is the day. He must have other things on his plate."

"I'm not trying to be funny, but you're my first course."

Robin and Djaq whipped around, both reflexively moving hands towards their weapons.

"All right! I'm not here to attack! Didn't Djaq tell you what I said?"

The outlaws relaxed, and Robin jerked his head toward a deserted alley. The three moved quickly into the darkest corner.

"She told me, but that doesn't mean I trust you."

"I get it. But I'm telling the truth, I'm really sorry, and I want to help!"

"All right then. Help. What have you got for me?"

"Does this mean you're agreeing to my offer?"

"Not yet, I want to see how useful you'll be to me. If your information-gathering skills are as useless as your loyalty and friendship, this time, I'll kill you."

"Fine, fine. Here's what I've got right now. Ever since Marian came back to the castle, from her little escapade in the woods, with you lot, they've really been keeping an eye on her. Gizzy's besotted of course, but I don't think the Sheriff trusts her. They're planning a trip somewhere. I'm not sure if I'm going yet, but I know they're leaving her here. Probably under lock and key."

"Do you know when they want to leave?"

"Same week as your birthday, seem to think it's a great big joke. Wouldn't be surprised if they're planning on giving you a little party, you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I know what you mean." Robin looked thoughtful. "You've done well this time, we'll see how this progresses. Djaq and I need to get back to the camp ground. If you find out anything else, someone will be here same time tomorrow."

Allan nodded. Robin and Djaq turned to leave.

"Oi, Djaq. Wait a minute, yeah?"

Djaq glanced over at Robin, who nodded and moved to the end of the alley, out of earshot, but close enough to be useful should things turn sour.

"What is it?"

"Look, about what I said yesterday, I meant it. About you. When all this business gets sorted out, I want to know if there's a chance for us."

Djaq's stomach dropped. She could not say no, she could not tell him about Will, she couldn't risk him changing his mind.

"I...I...we..." She spluttered. "We shall, shall have to see, Allan. You have much to make up for."

Allan smirked. "Don't think I'll have a problem there."

He turned and ran out of the alley at the other end.

Djaq turned and made her way back to Robin.

"What was that about?"

"Why are men so useless?!" Djaq shouted. "Don't think anything through, do you?"

She ran out through the gate, leaving a bewildered Robin in her wake.

"What? Djaq!" He ran to catch up.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Djaq refused to divulge anything about what Allan had said on the way back to camp, and Robin had given up, turning conversation to where the Sheriff and Gisbourne might be planning on traveling to, and what the surprise could possibly be.

Over dinner, he told the rest of the gang what been said, and they all took turns putting forth their ideas.

Much thought they were probably going to see Prince John, or maybe a new ally in their corrupt plan.

Little John and Will both thought that it was a ploy to see if Allan was as true as he said he was.

Djaq knew what her fear was, but said nothing. They wouldn't be going to the Holy Land, would they?

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Djaq walked down to the river for a quick night time bath before bed. She rolled up her pant legs to sit with her legs in the water for a moment, to test the temperature of the water.

She suddenly had the feeling she was being watched.

Her hand went to her dagger as she carefully stood.

There, a rustle in the brush a few paces back.

She slowly made her way towards the sound. Just as she got to the source, it stopped.

She straightened. "Must have been an animal."

Suddenly her legs were whipped out from under her, but instead of landing flat on her back, strong arms caught her.

"I've been called an animal before, but never by a lady such as yourself."

"WILL!" She laughed and punched his chest. "I thought I was about to be attacked."

"In a way, but not quite the way you were thinking."

Djaq blushed. "Oh, really?"

"I missed you today."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Will Djaq get to take her bath? Will something else happen?

Read & Review!!! PLEASE!!!


	6. Things Get Complicated

This one isn't as well written, I'm having some wicked writer's block. Sorry!

Djaq giggled, which was quite unlike her, and pulled Will closer for a quick kiss.

"I missed you, too, but did we not agree that we would hold off on this business?"

Will tightened his grip around her and smirked. "I don't see you trying to get away."

Djaq wrapped her arms around his neck. "I do not see anyone around to notice."

Will chuckled and nuzzled her neck, gently planting kisses. Djaq sighed and relaxed against him, letting one hand drift up and down his back, softly grazing it.

He moved back up to her mouth and let his hands drift under her shirt. Djaq tightened her grip on him and kissed back fiercely, knowing that the moment would have to end soon, and not wanting to let it.

His hands rested on her hips, pulling her as close as he could.

"Djaq..." He whispered against her lips.

"We can't."

"I know." he rested his forehead against his, letting his hands gently drift over her curves.

"I should take my bath, and you should get back to the camp, before someone besides Robin gets suspicious."

Will sat back. "Robin knows?"

"Of course he does. When is Robin oblivious to anything?"

"That's true."

Djaq grabbed his hands and pulled herself forward, kissing him.

"Go, I'll be back soon."

Will jumped up and started back, and Djaq waited a few moments before she undressed and stepped into the River.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

"Will, I need you to go meet Allan today, see if he's got any more information for us. He'll find you in the marketplace."

Djaq froze, looking from Robin to Will. Will nodded, although he didn't look too happy about having to go see Allan.

"Djaq, you'll have to go right to the castle and sneak in to talk to Marian. She's likely to tell you more than she'll tell Allan. Find out what she knows about this trip. Much will go with you two as far as the town, but he has business elsewhere today, which he won't tell me anything about."

"You'll know soon enough!" Much retorted.

"Sure, I will. All right you three, get going."

"Yes, let's go, you two. And no honey trips today!" Much started off, Djaq following hiding her laughter.

"What...?" Will, who had not yet had the euphemism story explained to him, followed, his face a mask of bewilderment.

The three walked quickly through the forest, Much moving much faster than the other two.

"Where are you going today, Much?" Djaq asked, noticing his excited gait.

"To Nettlestone! To speak to the villagers!"

"What about?"

"Can you keep a secret? I can't tell you if you can't keep it secret, because I've put a lot of thought into this!"

"Much, of course we can, it's me and Will!"

"Right, shoulda thought of that. You keep your activities on your honey trips pretty quiet."

"What is it about the honey trips?!" Will thundered.

"Later, Will." Djaq waved a hand dismissively in his direction. "Come on, Much. What is going on?"

"All right, you know Robin's birthday is in a couple of weeks, right?"

Djaq and Will nodded.

"Well, I'm taking some money to Nettlestone today, to pay them for the pig they are giving us to roast for Robin's party!"

"Party? Where is there going to be a party?"

"In the barn!"

"When you were going to tell us?"

"A couple of days before the party. The more people that know, the more Robin is going to know something is up. I'll have to tell Little John soon, now that you two know."

"Do not worry. Your secret is safe with us."

"Of course, of course! Well, this is wherre I leave you!" Much smiled and turned off towards Nettlestone. Djaq and Will looked at each other and threw up their hoods, moving quickly through the gate to the town, so as not to give the guards any time to inspect them. Once inside, Will grasped Djaq's hand and squeezed it tightly, before moving off to find Allan.

Djaq cautiously made her way to the wash woman's entrance to the castle. All the women knew her and the rest of the gang, and motioned for her to hide in a load of clean linens that were being taken back in.

"Where you going, love?" The woman, Bess, asked as she and another woman carried the load between them.

"To Marian. Thank you."

A few minutes later, after a bumpy journey up some stairs, the load was put down and Djaq clambered out, pressing a piece of gold into the hand of each woman, then knocking gently on the door to the room they had left her in front of.

"Not now!" Marian' shouted through the door.

"Marian! It's me, Djaq!" Djaq hissed.

The door flew open seconds later, and Marian yanked her into the room.

"Djaq, what are you doing here? They're watching me, you could be caught!"

"Robin sent me. Allan has contacted us. He is trying to get back in our good graces. He has told us that Gisbourne and the Sherriff are planning a trip, but he does not know to where. Robin wants to know what you know."

"Only that they are leaving soon and that I am meant to stay here."

Djaq sighed. "I feared as much. But apparently they are planning something for Robin's birthday."

"I know, but I don't know what. Gisbourne keeps making comments about it, but won't tell me anything else."

"Just think, please, Marian! Has he said anything that could possibly give you a clue as to where they are going? Anything at all?"

"No...well, yes...but that can't be right, they wouldn't be going there."

"Going where?" Djaq gently grasped Marian's arm. "I need to know where you think they are going."

"But they wouldn't be going to the Holy Land! Would they?"

"That is just what I am afraid they are doing."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Will leaned against the corner of building, waiting for Allan to approach him. He was thinking about Djaq and their moment the night before. He wanted so badly to tell her his true feelings for her, but if they were holding off on everything for as long as possible, now was not the time.

Suddenly, he was grasped by his cloak and yanked into a dark corner.

"Oi, mate! How are ya?" Allan smiled at him.

"I'm not your mate." Will scowled, adjusting his cloak.

"Don't be like that! I've said I'm sorry!"

"I know that. I'm not ready to forgive you yet."

"Oh, so I have to soothe both yours and Djaq's ruffled feathers. You'll be much easier than Djaq will."

"Yeah. Anyways, what have you got for me?"

"Alright, only just got this, was afraid I wouldn't have anything today. Sherriff's called up all his mercenaries. A hundred of them. Thing is, he wants them in action while he's on his trip. The same week as Robin's birthday, right?"

"Yeah."

"So, I'm thinking he's planning to surround you lot at the camp and cut you down when you're outnumbered, as a present for Robin."

"Too bad we won't be at the camp."

"Where will you be, then?"

"That's not for you to know."

"Fair enough. Look, I need to get back. Tell Djaq I'm thinking of her, and that I won't let her down. I'm counting on that chance when this is all done and over with."

"What chance?"

"Oh, you know..." Allan winked and ran off before Will could stop him.

"Oh, do I?"

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Djaq paced around the market place. It had been an hour since she'd left the castle and still no sign of Will. He never took this long, especially since Allan would keep the meeting short and sweet to avoid suspicion.

"Oi, Djaq, what you still waiting here for? Will's left." Jen, one of the peasant women asked as she walked past with a basket full of foods for her husband's stall at the market.

"Left?" Djaq swore silently. Allan must have said something.

"Yeah, a while ago. Looked right furious, he did."

"Thanks, Jen." Djaq said as she broke into a run.

Why did things have to be so complicated?

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Read & Review???


	7. Three's A Crowd

Will POV

I should have known. I should have known Allan would get what he wants. I really thought that for once I had won, and she was the only thing I ever really wanted.

Bit if she wants to be with him, why would she even pretend with me?

Unless she needed a way to bide her time...

But it's Djaq. Djaq's not like that.

I don't know what to think right now.

I just want her to love me.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Allan POV

Wonder what Will was so miffed about? Probably cuz he doesn't get a shot at Djaq.

Ah, well, never send a boy to do a man's job.

I can not wait for this all to be over, so I can finally sort things out with her.

Maybe finally settle down, once and for all.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Djaq POV

WHY ARE MEN SO STUPID?!

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Djaq clutched her cloak tightly about herself. The weather in fall in England was a bit chilly, especially as it was getting towards the evening. She was almost back at the camp, and still no sign of Will.

Why did Allan have to open his big, fat mouth?

Why couldn't she ever just not be worried about people's feelings?

She always ended up hurting everyone's.

She smelled smoke from the fire and knew Much was cooking dinner.

"Djaq?" Little John appeared at the edge of the path.

Djaq smiled at the big man, almost like a father to her. "Hello, Little John. How was your day?"

"Relatively uneventful until a little while ago. Will's a bit upset."

"Just a bit?"

"Rather more than a bit, to be honest. And he won't say why...just that no one is to tell you where he is."

"You mean, he is not here? Where did he go?"

"He's gone to Scarborough."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

SHORT AND SWEET!!! LOL...Read & review please...


	8. This Is Out Of Control

Will blinked back bitter tears as his feet pounded down the path to Scarborough.

Part of him though that maybe he should have waited for Djaq and at least talked to her, asked her if what Alan had said was true.

But then again, other than this masss betrayal thing, he'd never known Alan to lie to him. They were best mates. They had always been honest with each other.

But then again, so had he and Djaq, and now it felt like both of them were lying to him.

A single tear escaped and slid down his face.

Angrily he wiped it away.

"You're a man! And men don't cry!"

Even when you lost the woman you were sure was the love of your life.

It was getting dark, and Will knew he still had some miles to go.

Scanning around, he saw a clearing through some trees, and decided to make camp for the night.

He spread out his cloak and the blanket he had brought with him, before building up a fire.

After spending so many nights with the gang, this was going to be the loneliest night ever.

He was so used to sitting around chatting for hours, and falling asleep to Much's snores. And watching Djaq through half closed eyes.

His dinner was meager, just some scraps Much had pressed on him as he left, after pleading with him to stay.

After eatring, he huddled under his cloak, on the blanket, and went to sleep.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Now that it was getting dark, Djaq wished she had not refused Little John's offer on her quest to find Will.

She had neevr spent a single night alone since she had joined the gang, and was not accustomed the English nights without protection nearby.

Besides the Sherriff's men, she wasn't sure what other beasts might be lying in wait for her.

But even death in a beasts jaws would be better than not finding Will and setting things right.

She had been walking for sometime, and soon she could barely see a few feet in front of her, but still she pressed on.

She stumbled over rocks and fallen branches, and swore. By the time she found Will she'd be in no kind of shape to be seen.

As she walked, she began to see the hint of a glow of camp fire through the trees.

It couldn't hurt to see what it was. If there was danger, she would be silent and assess her chances before making herself known.

If it was too dangerous, she would vanish into the night before they knew they had been seen.

As she approched the fire, she didn't hear voices or see horses. It seemed like there was only one person, huddled close to the fire, apparently asleep.

Cautiously, she moved into the clearing.

"Will." She said softly. She knew it was him. The shape didn't move.

She stepped closer to the sleeping form.

"Will!" She said, loudly.

Suddenly, before she could react the sleeping form jumped up, knocking her to the ground.

She moved to roll away, then realized there was a sword at her throat, and lay still, praying for a miracle.

Read and review please? Will Djaq get her miracle???


	9. My Life Would Suck Without You

Djaq lay completely still, eyes closed, praying Will would realize it was her, and fearing that he already did. The sword pressed uncomfortably into her throat.

"What do you want?"

"Will, it is me...it is Djaq!"

"Djaq..."

The sword fell away with a clatter, and when she opened her eyes, Will was kneeling beside her, a look of utter terror on his face.

"I could have killed you, what are you doing here?"

Djaq sat up and threw her arms around him. At first, he didn't respond, then wrapped hsi arms tightly around her.

"I needed you to know that there is nothing between Alan and me. I only told him there might be a chance, because I was afraid of him turning on us again if I told him no.

But I do not care anymore. I want everyone to know about us if it means I will not lose you."

"Djaq, I knew in my heart that it wasn't true, but I was so scared because you mean so much to me. I couldn't stand the thought that I might lose you once Alan came back."

"You will never lose me."

The two sat there for some time with their arms wrapped around each other. Djaq lay her head on his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck, breathing in the scent of him, her favorite smell in the world.

Will gently stroked her back. He had never believed he could feel so lonely in his life, until the second he thought she was going to leave him for Alan.

Then reason stepped in. Djaq's head shot up, and she pulled back.

"What will we do tonight? It is too dark to go back to camp."

"I wouldn't want to anyway, I only want to hear you snore tonight, not the whole bloody camp."

"Snore? I do not snore!"

"Whatever you say, Djaq." Will winked as he stood up and offered her his hand. "You can sleep under my cloak tonight, I'll sleep on the other side of the fire."

"No one is here to see us, Will. You could sleep beside me."

Will smiled at her, and took her hand. "Are you sure?"

"I am sure."

The two lay down together, and snuggled against each other under the cloak.

The fire burned brightly, adding warmth.

Djaq turned on her side, to face Will.

"WIll, I..." She drifted off.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, we will talk in the morning. I am very tired."

She closed her eyes, and turned so her back was to him. WIll chuckled softly to himself, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her snug against him.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

So, do they get a good night's sleep? Read and Review, thank you to all my readers!!!!


	10. Those Three Little Words

Will snored softly behind her as Djaq stared into the fire.

She had almost told him that she loved him. She couldn't believe she had just almost opened her mouth and told him that she loved him.

That would have made things ten times more complicated then they already where.

What if he didn't love her? What if he did? Love was just a whole lot of trouble.

But even as she thought this, she found her hand was entwined with his around her waist, and she felt safe with him beside her.

Safer than she had ever felt before in her life.

"Djaq, you still awake?"

"Yeah."

"I need to tell you something."

Djaq turned to face him, and as soon as she did, knew what he was going to say.

"I..." He was cut off as she put a finger to his lips.

"Shh."

She replaced the finger with her lips.

The kiss lasted for some time, the two completely wrapped up in each other and their own little world. Will's hands gripped her hips and pulled her tightly to him.

Djaq slid her hands under his shirt and let her fingers drift over his abs and up to his chest.

If this was heaven, she was switching religions. Will's hands slid under shirt, running over her curves, as he broke their kiss and planted kisses down her neck to her collarbone to where the V of her shirt ended.

He pushed up her shirt to just under chest and kissed her stomach, gently biting at the soft skin. Djaq gasped softly, then grabbed his hand and pulled him up so she could kiss him again.

He pulled back, "Djaq, I have to…"

"Don't…not yet." Djaq pushed him down and then lay with her head on his chest. "There will be time enough for these things some day."

Will nodded.

But after Djaq began to snore and he knew she was asleep, he whispered "I love you" into her ear anyway.

Read and Review?


	11. Ruffled Feathers

Djaq woke before Will in the morning. The fire was nothing but lightly smoking embers, and the air was quite cool. At first she snuggled back against him, then her eyes shot open again.

In her dream last night, she had heard those words, and something told her, that they had been real. At first she was outraged that he would ignore her request to wait, but then the reality of it all hit her.

Carefully, she turned in his arms until she was facing him. Such a handsome face. No, not handsome. Will Scarlett was the most beautiful person she had ever encountered. His inner beauty matched is outer beauty completely, a trait that was so hard to find.

Quickly, cautiously, she held his face in her hands and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Oh, my love...forever, my love." There were times when she felt she would burst with the emotions she felt for this man.

"Thought there wasn't time for these things." Will said, eyes still closed.

"Oh! I did not know you were awake!"

His eyes opened, and he flashed a grin at her. "I'm glad you didn't, or else I would have missed all that."

"Just like I missed those three little words last night?"

Will started, then turned red. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was. But there are things a heart never misses." She looked up at the sky and sighed. "We must get back to camp. We have been gone for far too long."

The two rose and quickly gathered up their belongings. As they set out in the direction of the camp, Will wrapped an arm around Djaq and pulled her close.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Robin awoke to the sound of hoof beats approaching the camp. Rising quickly, he reached for his bow and his quiver.

"Robin?" Breathing a sigh of relief he put his weapon back and walked out to greet Lady Marian.

"Good morning, Marian, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"No time for pleasantries, I've got some news, and then I have to be off." Marian jumped off her horse and dusted herself off.

"What's the news?"

"The Sheriff is meeting with the leader of his mercenaries this morning. His mercenaries have been scattered throughout England for the better part of the last five years, but it appears they are all on their way here. I fear this may have something to do with the surprise being planned."

"This gives me much to think about." Robin rubbed his jaw. "Do you know how many men he has?"

"There were at least a hundred on their way to the Castle that I know of. It will take them some time to get here, but not time enough. I'm sure there are more that I don't even know about."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Thank you, Marian."

Marian smiled. "You're welcome. But, I must go now. Gisbourne requires the pleasure of my company at lunch today."

"Lovely. Any particular reason for this?"

"Just male soothing his ruffled feathers at having another rival for the Sheriff's attention in the Castle.."

She pulled herself back up onto her horse.

"What, no kiss?" Robin scoffed, feigning hurt.

"You men and your feathers." Marian sighed. "Come on then, but just one."

She was smiling as she leaned down and met Robin's lips with her own.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

WIll and Djaq made it back to the camp just after breakfast.

"Where have you two been? That was one honey trip that went too far! I've been up all night worrying! Eat some breakfast, I saved it for you!" Much started up as soon as they came into sight.

"That was no honey trip, Much. Leave them alone." Little John said, glowering until Much wisely shut his mouth.

"Where is Robin?" Djaq asked as she settled down to her food.

"Gone to scout out the Castle. Marian arrived early this morning. Apparently the Sheriff's meeting with the leader of his mercenaries. Robin wants to see if Allan's going to be allowed into the meeting, so he can find out more." Much looked between the two, then checked over his shoulder to see if Little John was paying attention.

"So, if it wasn't a honey trip, what kind of a trip was it?"

"MUCH!!"

"I'm sorry, John!"

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Read and Review?


	12. A Spot Of Trouble

Robin walked, hood up, through the market place. The townspeople all swarmed past him, but he saw no sign of Allan.

He had been wandering for at least an hour now, and he could not go back without some sort of news.

"Dammit, Allan. Come on!" He swore, as he ducked out of sight of some patrolling guards.

"All right, all right, keep your shirt on!"

Robin whipped around. "Where'd you come from?"

"Just behind you. Had to shake off the guards, didn't I?"

"Right. What news?"

"Hate to tell you this, but they won't let me near that meeting. I tried, but Gisbourne slammed the door right in my face. All I can tell you is that it was a right scary looking man that walked past me into that room. His buddy's been hanging around the stables, glaring and heckling everyone he sees."

"Come on, then."

"Where to?"

"To the stables, of course."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Robin and Allan flattened themselves against the wall on either side of a window into the stable, then carefully peered in.

A dirty looking man, with long, dark hair, and all kinds of piercings was seated on a stool, snarling at anyone that approached the stable.

A curved sword was at his side and in his hand he held a dagger that he flipped about, idly.

"Hope they're not all like him, or, I hate to say it, we're in for a bit of trouble."

"We're in for a lot more than a bit if we can't find out what they're plotting. If as many mercenaries as Marian claims are coming really are, we're going to have our hands full avoiding them all."

"How many'd she say?"

"At least a hundred that she knows of."

"You lot may have to leave for a while."

"We can not do that, Allan, and you know it. The people will need our protection. These mercenaries are more animals than people. They'll cause as much trouble as they can."

"All, I'm saying is, you won't be much help if you're dead."

"It's a risk we'll have to take."

With a parting glance at the mercenary, they ducked and bolted away from the stables.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That night, around the campfire, Robin told them gang to take extra precautions in and around town.

"Allan was barred from the meeting, so we have no clues as to what's going on. But we can not stop what we are doing. The people depend on us." Robin stabbed a piece of rabbit with his dagger. "Things are going to be hard for some time."

"Nothing we can't handle." Will said softly.

"I hope so."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Read & Review?


	13. More Than I Could

Robin nodded as he separated from Djaq in the market. He was headed to go find Marian, and Djaq was off to meet Allan. Marian was to meet him by the butcher's stall, and he was running a bit late.

When he arrived, she scowled at him from underneath her hood.

"Could you have taken any longer?"

"I could try. Next time I'll keep you waiting til night fall."

"Very funny. Look, I only found out a little bit. They're being very hush hush about this whole matter. They brought in a villager, I'm not sure from which village yet, and seemed to be intimidating him into something. They sent him off the way he came with a bag full of money, and another bag full of food."

"That is disturbing. They must really be serious about whatever trick they have up their sleeves, if they're giving things to the poor. Which way did he come from?"

"I didn't see. All I could tell is that he was a farmer, but that doesn't narrow it down much, does it?"

"No, it doesn't. Thank you, Marian."

"Good-bye, Robin. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Robin smiled as he kissed her hand gently.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Djaq felt her stomach twist as she waited for Allan.

She didn't want to know his reaction when she had said her piece.

After a few moments, she heard foot steps and saw him walking up the alley, a huge smile on his face.

"Hello, sweetheart." He leaned on the wall beside her. "Glad you came to see me."

"You won't be when I am done."

"What's the matter, Robin changed his mind?"

"No, Allan…I must be honest with you. And you must, please, be rational about this."

Allan punched the wall beside Djaq's head. She gasped and jumped backward, preparing to run.

"It's Will, isn't it? I knew it! I bloody knew it!"

"Allan, please…"

"Don't 'Allan, please' me, ok, Djaq! You can't just lead people on like that! I really care about you!"

"I know, Allan, but maybe you didn't care as much as you thought. If you had, you would never have betrayed us."

"Don't start with that. Now you're the betrayer." Allan exclaimed, bitterly. "I was giving it all up for you. The lands, the gold, the glory."

"I never asked you to! And you chose to trade me for it in the first place!" Djaq stamped her foot. "How can you expect me to trust you? Every action has a reaction, Allan. Everything we do has a consequence."

"So, you're saying, if I'd never switched sides, we could have been together?"

"There was a very good possibility, but your actions helped me to see that I could not depend on you."

Allan thrust himself back against the wall, shaking his head. "I've never cared about anyone this much before in my life, ever! I think about you all the time, I dream about you! I look for you everywhere, even places I know you won't be!"

"That, Allan, is infatuation, something you will get over in time, no matter how strongly you feel now."

"How could you choose Will over me? He's barely a man!"

"I am just as young as he is! And you are not much older! It isn't about age, Allan, it's about maturity, and integrity. I am not saying you do not have these things, but it appears you have some things you need to sort out. On your own. I will always be here if you need me. But please don't let this affect your decision to help us."

Allan slid down to the ground and sat, looking down sadly. Djaq crouched down beside him.

"There is someone out there, who will love you more than I could, who will provide everything that I can not. When you are ready, you will find her."

"I just needed something to hold on to."

Djaq extended a hand. "You can still hold on to me. You are still my best friend."

Allan looked at her hand for a moment, and Djaq was afraid he would rebuke her entirely.

"All right, love, but if he ever hurts you, you know who to call." Allan said as he grasped her hand and pulled her into a tight hug.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Read & Review?


End file.
